In CCD type and amplification-type solid-state image pickup devices used for digital still cameras, camcorders, and the like, in order to obtain high definition images, the sizes of pixels are required to be reduced. However, as the sizes of pixels are reduced more and more, a light receiving area of a photoelectric converter, in a pixel, detecting light is decreased, and the sensitivity is decreased.
In PTL 1, a solid-state image pickup device has been disclosed in which in a CMOS type solid-state image pickup device, which is an amplification-type solid-state image pickup device, in order to ensure a light receiving area of a photoelectric converter, a first substrate provided with photoelectric converters and transfer transistors and a second substrate provided with other circuits are bonded to each other. In PTL 1, for this bonding, a copper bonding pad is used for each pixel.